turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Persians
The Iranians category says "From Iran in its various forms." Persia would count. Why are we seperating the two? Especially since by doing so we've created two categories with one member apiece. I find those barely-occupied categories rather wasteful. Turtle Fan 17:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I should point out that there are other characters from ancient Persia. :If they are combined, I suggest we combine them as Persians then. I've met people from Iran we called themselves "Persian". However, I doubt people from ancient Persia would even knew what "Iran" meant. TR 23:18, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't think combining the two makes much sense. It would be like combining "Roman" with "Italian", or so it seems to me. As TR says, there are a number of Persian character articles already created and others to come. For instance, most of the characters in Counting Potsherds are Persians and so are several in the later Agent of Byzantium stories that haven't been written up yet. ML4E 00:45, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, a year later, I went ahead and removed the Iranians, since the category doesn't seem poised for growth. We can split it out again if modern Iran becomes a central topic. TR 15:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Good move. And Iran is indeed one of the "various forms" of Persia, as the government seems very eager to remind its people of these last few years of resurgent Iranian nationalism. Turtle Fan 19:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Bump. Any new comments? ML4E 18:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, in looking for some guidance, I see that wikipedia to some extent distinguishes between ancient Persians and modern ones, and treats the modern Persians as an ethnic group within the overall Iranian nationality. Khomeini was Persian, wheras Khamenei, his successor, is half Persian, half Azeri. Our problem is that we still have more "ancient" Persians than we do modern ones. Still, we do have three articles about Iranians. I'm inclined to carve the Iranians back out, and maybe double cat Khomeini for the time being. TR 03:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Treating Persians as an ethnic category rather than a political one seems like the best option to me, withdouble-cats where appropriate. Turtle Fan 04:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) < bump > We never did get around to it. Should we separate Iranians as a nationality from Persians as an ethnic group? The problem arises with characters like Polydoros from "Counting Potsherds" who is a Greek citizen of the Persian Empire. ML4E (talk) 21:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I think the last suggestion we had works best. TR (talk) 21:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) And bumped up again given Jonathan's attempt to combine the nationality Category:Turks with the Turkic peoples ethnicity. If there are no objections, I will split out the "Iranians" cat and double cat as necessary. ML4E (talk) 21:52, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :Given HT's recent interest in modern Iran, coupled with what may come out of Through Darkest Europe, the split makes sense now. TR (talk) 04:57, March 2, 2018 (UTC)